


only two girls in the world

by awbabe



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, but maybe i should just get my stuff out there to try to get better, its kinda bad lmao, please critique but dont be mean :(, this is the first fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awbabe/pseuds/awbabe
Summary: Azusa is in love with Yui. Yui acts like she can't tell.
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	only two girls in the world

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Azusa Nakano was in love with Yui Hirasawa. Her senpai had always been compelled by her talent. It turned her on, made her nebbish as they practiced.  
“You’re a distraction,” she attempted to confess to Yui one day after Azusa realized she preferred to stare at her senpai over practicing.  
But the auburn-haired girl was clueless as always, “Sorry Azusa-nyan! I’ll work harder at trying not to talk so much, hmm?”  
Azusa wasn’t one for sticking up for herself. She whipped away from Yui and frowned dejectedly.  
\---  
Azusa shifted in her seat, staring down at her lap. Her hands knotted together and her wet palms warmed each other. She sat alone with Yui across from her. Ritsu, Mio, and Tsumugi had dashed away to shop around the mall. Neither of them said anything.

It used to be much easier to be with Yui alone. Azusa thinks of when the two of them snuck off to the practice room together one night during summer break.  
“Just go slower,” Azusa suggested, “you’ll get it then.”  
She ogled at Yui as the older girl plucked her guitar. Quiet. Slow. And then suddenly a burst of energy that shocked Azusa out of her trance.  
“I did it!” Yui cheered. Azusa joined along and the two of them grasped for each other, embraced for a quick, insincere, moment.  
Azusa noticed it though. The way Yui’s body felt so real under her hands. Her short hair brushing against Azusa’s cheek. The way everything else seemed to stop when they were so close.  
Yui didn’t pay attention. She strummed faster. Plucking through the riff until she got to the same tempo as the original song. Plick, plick, plick rushed around Azusa as her mind wandered. But it was comfortable. Pluuung vibrated in her heart as she watched her senpai repeat the riff over and over again.  
The two girls slipped back into the bedroom, excited and tired. They slipped their sleeping bags next to each other and dozed off.

Azusa had followed Yui outside of the mall into the rain. Streaks of water soaked the two girls. Azusa gazed around. They were still alone. The only two girls in the world. Yui’s hair was dark with water. Water dripped from her split ends to her jacket. Her brown eyes seemed golden outside. Azusa suddenly worried she looked like a wet dog. Her black hair flopped around like a sopping, frizzy mane.  
“Yui…” Azusa was quiet, barely noticeable. Yui paid no attention. The auburn pushed her arms up toward the sky. Reveled in the humid air.  
It was only more painful for Azusa. She again averted herself from Yui, a grimace covering her face.  
\---  
Azusa entered the clubroom early today to feed Ton-chan. But she found that Yui was already inside staring emptily at the turtle.  
“Ah, senpai. Sorry, am I interrupting you?” Azusa was timid. Careful not to mess up.  
Yui whipped her head towards her.  
“Kohai! No, don’t worry! I just came here to feed Ton-chan,” Yui paused a moment and looked back toward the club’s pet, “Azusa-nyan, do you think Ton-chan is a girl or a boy? Which one makes Ton cuter?”  
Azusa didn’t know what to say. It was an odd question. A beat of silence passed.  
“Azusa you like me don’t you,” Yui was the quiet one this time. It seemed like she didn’t even want to ask.  
“Ah! Senpai no! I mean I like you, but…” Azusa fumbled around with her words, her hands lifted up in a defensive position.  
“Kohai, it’s okay. I think I like you too. Azu-nyan. Do you like me?” Yui still stared at the turtle. She couldn’t face the situation.  
Azusa stared down at her feet. She wrapped herself up and shrunk out of the question. Azusa listened carefully as Yui’s shoes tip-tapped closer to her. Yui grasped the smaller girl’s shoulders gingerly and planted a kiss on her soft, black bangs. The kohai shot up and flung herself around her elder. Soft lips met each other and didn’t pull apart. The two small figures joined into one as the elder pushed the kohai onto the couch. They separated only after they needed to breathe.  
“Huuh. Azusa-chan you really like me.” Yui quipped  
“Yes, senpai,” she replied.


End file.
